


Ace of Spades

by regalfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Cutting, Drugs, I wasn't in a good mood when i wrote this, M/M, NSSI, Self Harm, really self destructive shit, really short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalfrnk/pseuds/regalfrnk
Summary: Dealer of Blades





	Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> was feeling self destructive, might delete later ;D  
> read the mf'in tags

Of course, Frank didn’t need to buy blades from Gerard. He could find ones that were just as good in his parents’ garage or the hardware store, if not a bit rustier. But it was the junior that sold them to him. He was as destructive, as addictive, and as beautiful as any razor he could snap out of a disposable shaver or pry out of a hand tool.

    They had been partners in chemistry lab for a week when Frank first found out about Gerard’s dark affiliation for scars. Gerard had spilled corrosive acid on his sleeve and had to take off his hoodie, hissing and cursing. Ruby red slits covered the inside of his forearms, wrist to elbow, slender and deep. Of course Frank had heard of ‘cutting’ before: his middle school peers were mad with it. But it was mostly bony white girls who would buy lunch then throw it up, who would snap the sharp parts out of shaving razors and dent just under their palms, then draw butterflies over each others’ wounds and make them “promise to never cut again <3!!” But Gerard’s seemed to be created in calculated rage. Angry, yet precise. Deep, yet carefully placed.

    Frank caught him after school, outside smoking cigs (another habit that he’d caught Frank up in) that he’d bought with his dad’s ID, because Gerard just looked liked a smaller, angstier copy of him. He wanted Gerard to stop cutting, so out of his ass, he offered to buy any blades Gerard had on him. Frank didn’t know why he cared so much for the guy; he’d never done anything for Frank or even looked at him long enough to be special. Little did Frank know how fucking many blades and other sharp objects he had on his person, though, and how Gerard thought Frank was being a smartass, so he jacked up the price and Frank still gave.

    Then it had become a thing that they did. Frank had no idea where Gerard got all these blades, but they went dull very quickly in his abdomen and he needed more to get the same rush. It really was like a drug. Frank could understand why people get into this.

    Gerard was into heavier shit, though, than cutting. He had an affliction for vodka and there were murmurs that he was looking for someone to buy coke from. Frank was panicking. He didn’t know how to save this boy, but after a few hotbox sessions in Gerard’s car, Frank found himself wondering what else he could buy off Gerard.


End file.
